


Addiction

by shattering_petals



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: 24K needs more love, Angst, Eventual Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeongsun needs more love, Jeonguk is a hitman, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, but not really, like it's not that smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Jeonguk isn't proud of who he is or what he's currently doing





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of 24K content on this website is concerning...

Jeonguk’s a terrible person and he knows it.

He’s doing dirty jobs for gangsters that are afraid to get blood on their hands. Jeonguk has killed, tortured, kidnapped many men. The only good thing about Jeonguk is probably the fact that he refuses jobs that involve women and children but he knows that’s useless because if doesn’t do the job, someone else will and they are bound to be killed. He’s done things that most people can’t imagine and those who do want to cry or vomit.

He’s a respected and feared hitman. Everybody knows his name. He’s famous for his determination to complete tasks, fearlessness and spilling blood of innocent without batting an eye. Many gang leaders hire him because of it. The funny thing is that he didn’t choose this lifestyle. It kinda runs in the family. His father and grandfather and many men before him had something to do with murder. As if there is some kind of gene that runs through the veins of every family member. Wicked gene that turns the body into a cold hearted, ruthless and arrogant killer.

Jeonguk is not proud of who he is.

And maybe that makes him so fearless and willing to do the most dangerous tasks. He’s got nothing to lose and he’s not afraid of death. He’s drinking and smoking like there’s no tommorow. He used to spend most of his life savings on sluts but he got tired of them.

He’s done very bad things but he doesn’t regret them all that much. His biggest regret is now naked and sleeping beside him.

_Changsun…_

They’re both laying on the bed in a cheap motel room. Jeonguk is staring at the ceiling and silently smoking, his arm on the boys shoulder in a protective manner meanwhile Changsun has his head on Jeonguk’s chest and sleeps with a content smile.

They met months ago in a small and dirty bar. Both were drinikng alone. Jeonguk immediately sensed that there is something special about him. Jeonguk bought him a drink, they chatted and somehow ended up at the boy’s apartment. Everytime Jeonguk does an one night stand and takes of his shirt, the other person notices all the scars and traces of healed wounds and they stop to stare at them but Changsun was different. He only caressed one with his thumb and kissed it. Jeonguk could never imagine that pain could taste so sweet.

Jeonguk believed that he will never see the boy again or at least he hoped. Changsun woke up something deep inside Jeonguk and it scared him. But life’s a bitch and they randomly ran into each other at one rainy and starless night. Jeonguk took Changsun’s hand and led him into a dark alley without any second thought or a single word. The rain showed no signs of toning down any time soon and there was a possibility of people walking by but they didn’t care. The only things that matter to Jeonguk was Changsun and this moment. After they were finished, Changsun took Jeonguk’s hand and wrote his number on it before giving him a hazy smile and he clumsily walked away.

Ever since then, Jeonguk randomly calls the younger and they meet to use each other’s bodies. Everytime a new scar appears, Changsun doesn’t question it and kisses it like at their very first night.

There is something devilishly pure about Changsun. Like a corrupted angel. Jeonguk isn’t sure if he corrupted him by his seduction or he was like this before they met. Nevertheless, whatever that „something“ is, it’s Changsun’s irresistable charm.

Jeonguk is at the mercy of it.

The strong and brusque Jeonguk is replaced by a broken and desperate man when he’s with Changsun. Jeonguk is the weaker between those two but luckily for him, Changsun is submissive enough to let him take control. Jeonguk always takes his time, ignoring the pleads to go faster because he wants it last. He doesn’t want to let go too soon.

But after all is said and done, Jeonguk holds his angel until he falls asleep and leaves without a trace. Leaving Changsun is harder than pulling the trigger. Jeonguk wants nothing more than fall asleep too and wake up next to him. Jeonguk knows he can’t. He can’t succumb to his affection for Changsun. He’s gone too far already. He promises himself he will never call again but deep inside he knows that he’s unable to keep that promise.

 

Here he is now. Smoking on a bed in poorly furnished room. He looks over to the sleeping boy. His damp blond fringe is stuck to his forehead. Round, red bruises decorate the pale skin of his neck, shoulders and collarbone and pink lips swollen from the rough kisses they share. Jeonguk carefully strokes his hair and whispers his name. When he is met with no reponse, he removes him from his embrace and looks for his clothes.

Before he could actually put something on, a pair of hands grab him from behind and push him on the matress. Changsun sits on top of him and stares at Jeonguk intensely, his expression unreadable. He pins Jeonguk’s hands beside his head and intertwines their fingers. Then he leans down and kisses him slowly. He moves his lips to Jeonguk’s jaw and neck and collarbones, biting and leaving marks.

„Changsun stop, please.“

„Why should I?“ Changsun playfully mumbles on his skin.

„I gotta… aaah“ Jeonguk is unable to complete his sentence because Changsun just bit his sweet spot. Jeonguk tries to resist but Changsun’s influence is overwhelming and he archs his back.

 „Your body begs to differ.“ Changsun giggles

„Changsun _please._ “

He stops his actions, thinks a bit and then gets off Jeonguk. He silently watches Jeonguk gets dressed.

„Why are you doing this?“

„What do you mean?“

„You always call me but you never stay. I would’ve understand that if you‘d call me once a year but this is the fifth time in past 2 months.“

„I… You won’t understand.“

„Is it because you’re a hitman?“

Jeonguk’s body freezes.

„H-how do you know?“

„I’m not as innocent as you think. Everyone in the underworld knows who you are and what you’ve done.“

„Does that mean you’re a criminal?“

„Kinda. I work as a bait in my gang. I lure and seduce perverted men and the gang takes care of the rest. I’ve been doing this ever since i was 16.“ Changsun says sadly.

Devilishly pure. A corrupted angel.

Jeonguk sits beside him and puts his arm around him to bring him closer and Changsun obdiently lays his head on Jeonguk’s shoulder.

„That must have been difficult for you.“

„I got used to it. And it has it’s perks.“

„Perks?“

„I can seduce anyone, anywhere, anytime.“

„Oh, reeeally?“ Jeonguk says

„Yeah. I had you between my legs in 15 minutes when we first met.  I think that speaks for itself.“

„Hold up. If i remember correctly, it was ME who seduced YOU.“

 „That’s what you’re supposed to think, love.“ Changsun laughs „But honestly, I wish I didn’t.“

Jeonguk feels an unfamiliar pang in his ribcage. „Why? Am I that bad?“

„No! No… I know that when it comes to one night stands, you’re just an object that is being used to feel good. But you are something else. I don’t feel like an object when I’m with you. I feel special and adored. I love the feeling and it hurts when i wake up alone. With time, i realized i don’t love that feeling.“  Changsun raises his head and looks at him with teary eyes. „I love you“

Jeonguk is bad with words or expressing his emotions in general. So instead of saying words he gently kisses Changsun’s forehead, cheeks, nose and lips and he hopes Changsun will get the message.

It’s a sweet moment but it doesn’t last long. Man’s needs take over and they get lost in each other again, satisfying their mutual addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think in the comments and i'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anthing since i worked hard to write this.


End file.
